Hush Little Maid
by Princess Neko Star
Summary: **ALL OF THE CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE POSTED BEFORE HAVE NOW BEEN UPDATED**Young orphan, Nettle, is thrown into the insane and dangerous life of a certain young earl and his dashing butler. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Just an edit of the first chapter! I hope that it will be better than it was before! **

* * *

My eyes start to tear up as I see another one of my friends leave through the front door of the orphanage. She is free now, while I'm still stuck here trying to get through each day without getting hit or covered in saliva. For the most part I try to keep to myself and only speak when spoken to, but even then I end up finding myself getting into trouble with the other children.

"Lacey was the only friend that I had left in this place…" I sigh to myself as I look around the room. It's not the nicest room in the world, it's about the size of a large closet, but it's a place to lie down at night. I grab my pillow and clutch it to my chest. "I'm all alone now… What am I supposed to do?" I whisper, silent tears sliding down my cheeks and soaking into the pillow.

There is a loud bang on my door followed by a bellowing "DINNER TIME!" Then the stomping of dozens of children of various ages. I jump up from my bed knowing full well that if I didn't get down there I wouldn't be eating anything until breakfast the next day. Bursting from my room and out into the hallway, I bump and shove people out of my way not even looking back to see if they are alright. I trip down the stairs and arrive at the dining room panting and trying to catch my breath, when I see that all of the seats at the long table are taken already.

"Awe, poor, poor Nettie! She missed dinner again; If only she would make it on time for once, then she wouldn't look like skin and bones!" The bane of my existence said in a baby voice. All eyes in the room were on my rapidly reddening face.

Glaring at her I walk over to the table and grab a few buns before walking out and going back up to my room, where I sigh and plop down onto my bed in anger. '_That girl doesn't know when to stop being such… Such a… A BRAT! She never knows when to shut up! Always sticking her nose into other people's business.' _A little growl slips past my lips and I pout looking at the buns. I sigh again and wrap up in my little blanket, letting my fingers curl around the edge. I lie there thinking about what tomorrow is going to be like, then I drift off to sleep. Dreams filled with better, kinder, and warmer times.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of banging on my door accompanied by a masculine female voice yelling, "Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Then I remember that this is the day that I get to get out of this dirty house and take in the sights and smells of London.

Scrambling to get dressed into cleanish clothes, I fall flat on my face. "Great! Just freaking great!" I yell wiping the bloody mess from my face with the only thing that was close enough to grab, a dirty sock… Now let me just say something, it's really hard to lace up a corset while trying to stop a bloody nose, but somehow I managed to do it.

I look at the grumbling woman sheepishly. "I'm sorry for being late Miss. I must have slept in." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, trying not to wince under the glare of this woman.

She grumbles and Hands me a list of things to buy when I'm out and a small pouch of coins. "Don't let it happen again, and remember that if there are any coins left, you can spend it on yourself." She says the last part quietly as her eyes soften.

I smile at her then run down the hallway, flinging myself down the stairs, and out of the door past the jealous stares of the other occupants.

I give them a smug smile. As I am stepping out onto the road, I trip on the hem of my dress and fall into the street. I let out a high pitched screech as I see a carriage coming right toward me. The driver of the carriage sees me just in time and tries to steer the team away from me but I end up getting kicked in the head and stepped on.

I look up to see a man clad in a black tail coat with equally dark hair and red-brown eyes walking quickly over to me. "Are you alright miss?" the mystery man asks me with a gentile smile on his face.

"I… Ow…." I manage to get out before I pass out, right there on the road.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter done! :D I hope that you like it guys~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey peoples! This is the updated version of the second chapter! I hope that you enjoy!**

I groan into my soft, sweet smelling sheets as the sunlight breaks through my curtains. I open my eyes intent on blocking myself off from the hated light, then I just… just stop. Staring around the room at the horrid pink, ruffled mess, a sickening thought enters my mind. "What if I'm dead a-and this is hell!?" I gasp is disgust as a frilly dust ruffle brushes my foot as I fling my legs over the side of the bed.

My eye starts to twitch as I realize what I am wearing. Someone had dressed me in a pink, silky, lacey, girly nightgown. My breath catches in my throat. They… They saw me… NAKED! SOMEONE SAW ME NAKED!

There is a knock at the door and I pale. "My lady, are you awake?" a silky smooth voice calls from the other side, "I am going to come in now Miss." The nob starts to turn and I fling myself back into the bed covering myself with the sheets as I go. "Ah, you are awake my Lady." He gives me a closed eye smirk. It's as if he knows the turmoil that is going on inside my head at that moment.

"What did I do to deserve this? Please tell me why!" I exasperatedly whisper up at the ceiling.

"Well Miss, you did run out in front of a carriage." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply.

After sitting there for a few moments in silence, I finally clear my throat. "Excuse me sir?" at his nod I continue, "May I ask where I am?"

"Of course my Lady. You are in the home of the Earl of Phantomhive." He bows into his next statement. "I am the head butler of this estate, Sebastian Michaelis. If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask." He gives another closed eyed smile and turns to leave the room.

"Um… Mr. Butler sir?"

"Sebastian."

"Um… Sebastian… What am I going to wear? I can't go around all day looking like this!" I gesture to the silky pink monstrosity that hugged my curves and showed ample cleavage. I notice that his gaze lingers a little bit, but he catches himself and walks to the wardrobe on the far side of the room.

"You can choose from any one of these," He says smoothly, flinging the doors open. "Although…" He starts with a grin pulling a very small, deep red dress out of the vast collection. "I do however like this one quite a bit."

I huff at him reaching behind me, "Oh really? Then what am I supposed to do with this?" I swing a thin, but fluffy black cat tail in front of his face, "Or these?" I exclaim pointing to two big fluffy ears on top of my head. "What do you expect me to do about these? Humm?"


	3. Chapter 3

'Wow... This guy is a piece of work!' I think to myself as he starts to take staggering steps toward me. 'What's his problem? He is a demon, it's not like he has never seen a Neko before, right?'

I gasp as he plops his hand on the top of my head and starts petting my ears. "So soft." he murmurs softly alternating between petting my ears and scratching behind them. By this time my face is already warm, but as soon as the rumbling from deep in my chest starts I feel as though I could just melt into the bed spread.

My ears start twitching when they start to pick up on the commotion in the house. "S-Sebastian! Mr. Sebastian? Where are you? The young master told me to come and find you!" The door to my room flies open and there is a young woman, the maid I'm guessing from what she is wearing, standing in the doorway. The look of shock on her face is quite funny, but wait, why should she be shocked? Then I remember what is going on... Sebastian is standing over me scratching my ears, and I would assume that from the place that she is in this would look like he... like... He... OH MY GOD! It looks like he has my head in his hands and my face is about level with his... OH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

I quickly jump back on the bed trying to get out of an awkward situation. This however only causes more problems, because I moved, Sebastian fell on top of me causing my nightgown to ride up around my hips. The force of all of Sebastian's weight landing on top of me makes me to let out a growling groan.

After we had realized fully what had happened, our heads turn to the open door. There stands the maid, blushing profusely with a large stream of... Blood? What the hell? Why is her nose bleeding?

I feel Sebastian tense on top of me and the anger pours off of him in waves. "Mey-rin!" he barks out causing me to jump at the sudden boom of his voice. "How many times do you need to be told to knock on the door before entering a room? Epically one of the Master's guest rooms? Also you should not have been running in the hallways, you always seem to break something when you do. Now," he gestures to the door with the hand that isn't supporting his weight. "You are going to leave and go tell the Master that we will be there shortly. I am just preparing Miss..." He trails off not actually knowing my name.

"Nettle. It's Nettle Sebastian." I whisper to him knowing that he will be able to hear me no matter how quiet I am talking to him.

"Miss Nettle for the day."

"Y-ye-yes Mr. Sebastian!" and with that she takes off down the hall.

"Well that was... Interesting." Sebastian commented as he helped me off of the bed. "So... Are your feelings still the same on the red dress?" He asks giving me a devilish grin


	4. Chapter 4

AS much as I didn't want to, I let Sebastian pick out my dress. Thank goodness that he decided that the red dress would 'ruin the young Lord's innocence'. So now I'm in a soft, deep green velvet dress with some stupidly high shoes that Sebastian had insisted that I wear.

"Mr. Butle-"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian... I don't know how to act around a human Lord... I have only been around demon ones, and let's just say... I don't think that it's the same." I explain awkwardly, playing with the sleeves of my dress.

"Don't be so nervous, It is exactly the same as being around a demon lord, well that is unless you are a demon lord." he says indicating himself. "Just treat the young lord as you would any other demon lord."

"Alright... If you say so..." I reply quietly as we reach the door to the Lord's study. 'I don't think that he has ever been around a Neko before... I'm pretty sure that things are very different in this world.

Sebastian knocks at the door three times then there is a quiet, childlike command to "Enter." Instantly my centuries of acting like a pet for demons come back and hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Sebastian, is this her then?" asks the boy sitting at a desk that is too large for him.

"Yes Master. This is Miss Nettle, the girl that I ran over two days ago." Sebastian gestures for me to sit in the armchair across from the boy, but knowing that if I did that in the home of a demon I would be severely punished.

Instead, I walk around the desk and sit down at the boy's side on the carpeted floor. My posture was stiff and eyes downcast, as if waiting for something bad to happen. 'Well it normally does..." I think to myself as I just sit there feeling a bit, no very uncomfortable, under their gazes.

Sebastian and his Master exchange a look, the he pushes out his chair and sits cross legged on the floor beside me. He holds out his hand and I take it, only to be surprised when he plants a soft, chaste kiss on the top. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the earl of this manor." he gives me a small smile. "Is there a way that we could contact your family? I'm sure that they must be very worried about you."

"Unless the post here delivers to Hell... Then I don't think that is going to possible..." I say with a little laugh. I look up at Sebastian and see the amused smirk on his face, then I switch my gaze back to Ciel and break out in fits of giggles at his horrified look.

"I-is this really something to joke about!" he exclaims getting angry. "The deaths of people that you love should not be joked abou-"

"Young Master, you have miss understood what Miss Nettle means." Sebastian interrupts before Ciel can blow up.

"What on earth could she mean then?"

"Well," I pipe up, "My... uh... Family isn't from your world. We are a species that is strictly from Hell." I push the hair away from my ears and they start to twitch. My tail also finds a hole in the lacing of the dress and pokes out through the material. "I am a Neko Lord Phantomhive."


End file.
